1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a powder container and more particularly, to a toner container having an enclosed container opening system and useable in an office copy machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Office copy machines typically employ a member which is electrostatically charged with an image pattern corresponding to a document being copied. The electrostatically charged image is dusted with a fine toner powder which is either transfered to a sheet of paper or the like or retained on the member. The toner powder is then fixed, typically by heating it to its melting point. The toner powder consists of finely divided plastic particles averaging approximately 10 microns in size.
Since the toner particles are consumed during the copying process, they must be replenished in the copy machine. In prior art copy machines, replenishment was accomplished by pouring toner particles into the toner receptacle of the copy machine. This operation often caused spillage of the toner particles in the machine ambience was a distasteful operation to operators of the machine. Various toner packages were thereafter developed which are inserted adjacent the toner receptacle. The operator then removes a lid from the toner container allowing the toner to drop into the toner receptacle. This operation is cleaner than that previously employed but nevertheless, toner still adheres to the lid as it is withdrawn from the container causing the operator's hands to become soiled and/or spilling toner into the machine. Further, the toner package cannot be tightly clamped to the toner receptacle because the lid must be removed from an area between the toner package and the toner receptacle.
Various liquid dispensing containers have been developed which incorporate a knife-like member within the container. Upon actuation, the knife-like member pierces a membrane envelope allowing the liquid to escape from the container. Such knife-like members present a safety hazard when handled by operators and further cause problems in dispensing the entire contents of the container when the container contains powder particles.